


Out of My League

by Micah_Mell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Christine is Jeremy’s best friend, F/F, Gay Michael Mell, How Do I Tag, I imagine the original cast, Jeremy pines after Michael, M/M, Michael is Popular, Minor Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Past Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell, Pining Jeremy Heere, but you can think of any cast you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Mell/pseuds/Micah_Mell
Summary: It sucks having a crush on somebody who’s popular. Unfortunately, Jeremy has had to deal with that for yearsor:Michael and Jeremy didn’t meet 12 years ago, Christine is Jeremy’s best friend, and Jeremy has a crush on Michael, who just so happens to be popular





	1. More Than Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Starting another fic when I already have an unfinished one?
> 
> It’s more likely than you think

Jeremy’s POV

I step off the bus, immediately getting pushed over by my classmates trying to tackle their friends. 

Jesus, these people act like they haven’t seen each other in years. It’s only been like, 3 days, oh my god-

I don’t actually say that out loud, of course, that would be suicide for a high school loser like me. God, I wish I could just be cool for once.

As soon as I slip through the doors of the school, I’m hit with the overwhelming sound of laughter and gossip. 

I see the popular girls standing next to my locker. Hmm.. I also see the popular boys beyond the three girls.

..Wait, is Michael there?

“What are you staring at?” I jump. Oh god. Chloe is talking to me. “Um! I‘m just trying to get to my locker..” I respond, stiff. “Ew, he is so weird..” She whispers, though I can still hear her very clearly.

“Huh, I’ve literally never noticed him before” I hear Brooke say, and she looks at me. I quickly look toward my locker instead. I feel someone bump into me and I jump.

“Hey! Don’t touch me, tall ass!” ..Great, it’s Rich. He shoves me into the locker, back facing him. “I’m sorry! Im just trying to get to my locker-!” I feel something move across my backpack.

“You wash that off,” Rich turns me around aggressively and pulls me down by my collar. “and you’re dead!” He shoves me back into my locker again and lets me go to approach Jake.

“Hey, what’s the story between you and Madeline?” They walk away before I can hear the supposed story, which I don’t really care about, by the way.

I groan, rubbing my head. “Damn it..” I mutter. I stalk across the halls and spot a poster on the wall. It’s for the school play. Ha, yeah, for a guy like me, that’s a sure way to be called gay by my popular peers.

I may be bi, but when they call you gay, it’s an insult, and I don’t need that right now, thank you.

Christine for sure will be signing up.. Speaking of which, I see her turning the corner! “Oh! Christine!” I grin at my best friend.

“Hey, Jeremy! I was just about to sign up for the play” She smiles back, hugging me. “Yeah, I knew you’d want to” I say. Christine laughs. “Well, you know I love theatre!” She dramatically puts her hand across her face. I laugh along with her.

She writes her name gently onto the poster. “Oh, by the way, Jeremy, did you come across Rich?” She asks me. “Ah, yeah..” I take off my backpack and read it. “L O S?” I read out loud what’s written in big bold letters on my backpack. “What’s that supposed to mean..?”

Christine sighs and puts her backpack up next to mine. Hers reads, “E R S” I roll my eyes. “This school sucks” I say.

“That’s not even creative, he could’ve done better” Christine scoffs. “I have to go, Jeremy, but I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” She asks, hugging me.

I hug back and sigh. “Yeah, see you later, Chris.” I respond, waving after her as she disappears around the other corner.

I get to my classroom, open up the door, and slip into my seat. I place my hand on my cheek and sigh, messing with my pencil. As the seats fill up, I prepare myself for another hour of boredom. The teacher walks in and I groan internally. I hate this damn school..

......

Finally, class ends, and lunch is here. This is my favorite period, no doubt. I get my lunch from the cafeteria and attempt to weave my way towards my table.

As I turn around many full tables I see him. Michael Mell. I stop in my tracks immediately in favor of looking at my crush.

He pushes his hair back, fingers brushing his bandana. I marvel at his perfect dark brown hair, not realizing that he’s looking back at me. I freeze, gripping my lunch tray.

“Oh. Hey Jeremy!” Michael smiles. Oh my god, the way he says my name- I wave at him, smiling sheepishly. “Uh, did you know that.. something was written on your backpack?” He asks me.

“Ah, uh, yeah, I do..” I say, shuffling on my feet repeatedly. “Uh.. did Rich do that? I’m sorry.” He says, fidgeting with his letterman jacket lightly.

“Aha.. I uh- have to go-“ Nervous laughter rips through my throat and I walk away from him quickly, sitting down at my loser table.

Why did I just walk away from him?! He was talking to me! Hell, I’m probably gonna be a virgin for the rest of my life, and it’ll be all my fault. Damn it, Michael is so nice.. 

“Jeremy?” I hear a voice call behind me. I turn around. “Oh, Christine, hey again” I say weakly. “You okay?” She inquires, sitting next to me.

“Yeah.. but I just walked away from a conversation with Michael Mell.” I mess with my cardigan, wincing. “He was talking to you?” Christine pries.

I perk up despite myself. “Yeah, he said hello to me!” I turn toward her, excited. Christine giggles. “Amazing. He remembers your name?” I nod in response, smiling.

“Hey, maybe he likes you, Jere!” Christine teases me, grinning. “Stop.. just ‘cause he’s gay doesn’t mean that..” I shove some food into my mouth, cutting off my sentence. “You never know.” Christine shrugs.

She gets up and throws away the leftovers of her lunch and I follow suit. I didn’t eat much of my lunch, but I guess my appetite wasn’t there after embarrassing myself in front of my crush.

“So, you gonna join the play with me this year?” Christine asks me. “No, you know I wouldn’t be good..” I reply, shaking my head. “I’d rather just stay home and play video games, please”

Christine rolls her eyes playfully. “The usual, huh?” I nod, laughing. I stop, spotting a certain boy. “What is it?” Christine asks. “Look who’s signing up for the play!” I whisper. 

She turns her head to where I’m looking. “Michael Mell..” I gasp. Christine giggles. I watch as he writes his name onto the sign up sheet, looking at how he writes his name. He puts the pen down, walking over to meet the popular group.

His friends..

Did I mention he’s definitely out of my league? 

“..So, are you gonna sign up now?” I hear Christine tease me. I huff and begin to walk towards the sheet. I grab the pen, distantly thinking that Michael used this pen too, and I to write my name. 

“Gay!” I hear Rich shout, everyone else laughing along with him.

I flush, looking away as I set the pen back into its respective spot. I look back for a moment and I notice that one person isn’t laughing.

Michael.

He looks back at me for a second, making eye contact, and then he looks away, following his friends.

“I like gay people” I hear Chloe say in the distance. Duh, some of your friends are gay, you know that- 

“Hey, Jeremy, don’t pay attention to them” Christine puts her hand on my shoulder sincerely. “Thanks, Chris” I sigh. “See you later, Jeremy” She walks away.

I stay standing there for a moment, wallowing in my own self-pity. I can’t stop thinking about how I was just embarrassed in front of my crush. He wasn’t laughing though. Maybe he didn’t care-

I snap out of my thoughts, shuffling for a moment on my feet, and I begin to walk towards my other classroom.

If only this was an apocalypse, then I’d actually know how to stay alive here.

All I want to do is survive, honestly someone in my position would need to more than survive to actually survive at this school. 

I just wish that I had somebody to help me.


	2. First Play Rehearsal!

After school, Christine and I meet up at the theater to go to the first play rehearsal.

Why did I do this in the first place? I don’t even belong here.. I look into the theater and see Michael Mell sitting there.

Oh yeah, that’s why.

“Oh god..” I mutter, stepping back from the door. Christine sets her hands on my shoulders, comforting me. “Come on, Jeremy! You’ll do fine!” Christine reassures me, smiling.

I exhale. “Ah.. I guess..” I shuffle slightly. Christine sighs and begins to drag me into the room. “Wh- Christine! No-!” I squeak quietly.

I see Michael look up at us, startled. He relaxes when he sees us. I smile sheepishly. “Ah- hey.. this is where we meet for the play, right?” I ask, wincing after.

Christine giggles. “Ignore him, he’s a little nervous!” Michael smiles patiently. “It’s okay, I’m not good with this kind of thing either” He gently taps the seats next to him, gesturing for us to sit.

After a moment, I snap into reality and sit down in the seat directly next to him, Christine sitting next to me. “So you like plays..?” Michael asks after a second. I don’t reply, too awkward and nervous.

“You sure you’re okay?” He asks, teasingly. “..ah! I’m fine, really!” I respond, biting my lip. “He’s just a virgin,” Christine says.

Michael looks at her, surprised. “..it’s his first play rehearsal!” She quickly adds, smiling cheerfully. 

“Yeah, I’m just nervous about.. play rehearsal” I say, laughing nervously. “Oh! It’s mine too, actually” Michael turning toward me. I feel my face begin to flush.

“I’m jealous of you two! You never forget your first,” Christine sighs. 

Both me and Michael look at Christine this time, and I’m sure that I look mortified.

“Your first play rehearsal is so amazing! Being here is totally my highlight!” Christine smiles. “Of your day?” Michael asks.

“More like her life..” I reply for her. Michael laughs in response, making me blush and laugh along with him. “Aha.. yeah, she loves play rehearsal..” I smile, admiring the way Michael laughs.

“That’s cool! It’s nice to be passionate about something!” Michael grins at us. I smile back.

“Do you have something you love to do?” Christine carries the conversation. Thank god she’s here, she’s a lifesaver! 

“Oh! Well, not like this..” Michael trails off. I look at him, hoping he knows my look means to continue.

Apparently he does, since he looks at me and starts to speak again.

“I love playing video games! I know being popular you’d think I would be, like, into parties? But I just love gaming, like in my basement, I always play these old Nintendo games, and.. uh..” He stops, flushing.

“Ha! Sorry, I can get carried away sometimes.” Michael chuckles despite himself. “It’s fine!” Christine smiles, loving the conversation we’re having.

Christine nudges me to say something. I look at Michael sitting next to me, sheepish.

“Uh.. well I love playing video games too!” I say, awkward. Michael’s face lights up as he looks at me. “Oh, really? What games do you like?” He grins.

I bite my lip, smiling. “I, uh, like this Nintendo game called Apocalypse of the Damned?” I respond. 

Michael gasps. “That’s the best!” He places a hand on my shoulder and my face heats up. “It’s super hard to play one player though” he continues, hand still rested on my shoulder.

“Maybe you two could play together? He always tells me how bad I am at the game” Christine offers, teasing me. I laugh for a moment, embarrassed.

“Oh, that sounds-“ Michael gets cut off by the sound of laughter and gossip.

That means his popular friends are here. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Michael takes his hand off my shoulder. 

Damn, that was fun while it lasted too..

Jake sits next to Michael on the other side of him, taking his attention away. I feel my face fall slightly as I turn toward Christine. I think I saw Michael turn back to me, but I’m probably just imagining that.

“Oh, perfect! The popular students are here!” The drama teacher comes out and greets us. “Hello! I’m Mr. Reyes, and I am pleased to announce that we will be staging William Shakespeare’s A Midsummer Night’s Dream!” He announces.

“Yes!” Christine exclaims, excited. “But rewritten by me!” He adds. “Wait what? No!” Christine shouts. I put my hand on her arm to try to calm her down.

“This version will be set in a post-apocalyptic future where there will be fleeing.. from zombies!” He grins. Before I can stop her, Christine marches over to Mr. Reyes.

“Ah- Christine, wait-“ I attempt to stop her, but it’s in vain. I see Michael look at me out of the corner of my eye. “Don’t you care about Shakespeare?” Christine asks him accusingly.

Mr. Reyes pushes her aside and I can see her seethe in response. I panic, watching what she might do.

“The man is dead, let it go!” He says. “We will now take a five minute break so I can eat my hot pocket!” He walks into his office, leaving Christine to be.. well, pissed, for lack of a better word.

Christine is rarely this angry at anything.

I get up to gather Christine. “It’s fine, Christine” I say. Christine sighs, relaxing. “Yeah.. I’m gonna go out for fresh air..” She sighs and steps out of the theater, leaving me to get my things.

I pick my backpack up, and I hear a conversation. “Michael, you were here a little early, weren’t you?” I identify the voice as Jake Dillinger and I pretend that I’m looking through my bag.

“Yeah, so?” Michael responds. “Well, I thought you’d like to come into this.. place with us?” Jake says. “Or at least with me” He adds, chuckling. I grip my backpack. Michael scoffs. “Yeah, I think I’d rather go alone” He teases.

“You said you had something to pick up at the mall, right?” Jake asks. Michael hums in confirmation. “So, why don’t you come with me? We could go to Sbarro after” I can practically hear Jake’s smirk through his voice. Damn it.

“...Okay” Michael respond after a moment, finally gathering his things. “Okay, see you later, then” Jake walks past me, then stops.

I look up at him, panicking slightly. “Dude, somebody wrote L O S on your backpack” He laughs at me. I flush, to my embarrassment.

“You okay?” I hear Michael ask. I inhale. “Yeah..” I mutter as I walk out of the theater. As the doors close, I see Michael still looking at me.

I think back about the conversation I just heard. Why am I so tense? It’s just Jake and Michael going to the mall, with each other.. alone.

It’s not like they’ll get back together or anything, right?

I wince and try not to dwell on that thought too much as I go to the bathroom, texting Christine that I’ll be a few minutes.

What a great first play rehearsal..


	3. The SQUIP song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squip gets introduced and Jeremy and Christine talk

Once I’m in the bathroom, I immediately walk over to the sink to attempt to wash the marker off my backpack. I turn the water on and scrub on the letters ‘L O S’.

God, this sucks.

“Oh, well look who it is!” I jump at the sudden shout. It’s Rich. “Hmm, thought I told you not to wash that off” he says. I can feel him behind me.

“...Where’s my homework?” I try and ignore Rich, opening my backpack. “I’m talking to you, tall ass!” Rich slaps my back and I wince.

“Why do you call me that? I’m not that tall!” I turn towards him finally, and he’s giving me an intimidating look. “You could be if you weren’t hunched over and scared all the time! Just sayin’” he smirks.

I squirm uncomfortably. “Aww, you scared of me, Jeremy?” He teases me. “No! I just..” I groan. “I don’t understand why you’re in the play.”

Rich laughs. “Well, genius, Brooke is doing it because Chloe is, Chloe is doing it because Jake is going, and Jake told dear Michael to do it so he could flirt with him more” Rich says. I flinch at that last part.

“Oh, and I know why you’re doing it” He smirks. “What?” I say, biting my lip. “You want to be close to Michael, huh?” He asks me. I don’t reply, moving back and forth on my feet nervously.

“Look, I’ve been having a bad day, okay? Could you leave me alone for once!” I say, uncomfortable.

He gasps sharply, making me jump back. “You’ve had a bad day..? Ha! You don’t know what a bad day is!” He shouts, pushing me. I squeak. “Come on, man-!” Then, Rich starts to twitch. Like, a lot. “Uh.. Rich?” I say, uncertain.

I start to move back, but then he springs into motion. “Don’t you dare move!” He exclaims. I stop, afraid. “You don’t remember me freshman year, do you?" Rich asks me, demeanor changing suddenly. “You didn’t go here freshman year, Rich-“

“Yes I did!!” He interrupts me, a lisp suddenly covering his words. “You just didn’t notice! Just like everyone else..” I stay stock still, unsure of what’s happening.

“Listen, I had no clue what I was doing back then, I didn’t have a girlfriend or anything.” He says. “I was as much of a loser as you are!” I wring my hands together, anxious.

“Every girl in school would say I was gross, I’m sure you can relate to that, huh?” He smirks, weak. “No-“ I start to speak but he raises a hand to stop me.

“Because of that, I was, well, suicidal. But then!” He grins wickedly. “I got a squip!” I look around for a moment. “You got.. quick?” I say quieter. He chuckles. “How naive. No, it’s called a squip!” “Uh.. what’s that?” I ask, curious.

“I’d be happy to tell you, Jeremy! It’s from Japan, a gray oblong pill,” He responds. “Quantum nanotechnology CPU! It implants into your brain and tells you what you need to do in order to achieve your goals.”

I bite my lip, nervous. “It’s like.. drugs, then?” I whisper. He laughs for a few moments. “It’s way better than drugs, Jeremy.”

“How do I get one?” I ask, way too eager. “Well, I’ve got a hookup for situations like this! You need to get the guy at Payless in Menlo Park Mall. It costs $600-“

“Woah, that’s a lot of money, Rich!” I exclaim, too loud. “Well, it’s worth it, Jeremy,” He replies “It can also help you get with Michael! That’s what you want, right?” I nod hesitantly.

“Great, hope I’ll be seeing a new you!” He claps my back and starts to walk out of the bathroom.

“Uh- wait- don’t you need to wash your hands?” I ask him, timid. He chuckles. “Man, you really need to get that squip, dude” He walks out of the bathroom without another word.

I’m left standing alone in the bathroom. After a moment, I pick up my backpack and walk out of the room.

I see Christine waiting outside the theater. “Jeremy! I’m better now, you’ll be happy to hear!” She grins brightly. I laugh, despite what’s on my mind.

“That’s great, Chris. When we get to my house, I have to tell you what just happened to me!” I say. “In the bathroom?” She asks, teasing. “Ha ha” I fake laugh. “Let’s go, then, but it better be important.” She huffs, smiling.

........

Once we get to my house, Christine and I go upstairs to my bedroom and she sits on my bed, while I sit on my beanbag chair in front of my TV.

“So.. What was this bathroom story?” She asks me. “Rich offered me something called a squip?” I say, unsure if I’m saying the name right. “And what exactly is that?” She asks, patient but also teasingly.

“He said it was like, a pill that would help me become cool. Said that it went into my brain to tell me how..” I say. Christine hums. “Sounds like a scam, Jere” She says easily.

“Yeah, I know, but it might not be! And that’s what I’m conflicted about.” I reply, sighing. “He said it costs 600 dollars though, that’s like all my bar mitzvah money!” I hear Christine get up and see her sit next to me on the floor.

“Look, do whatever you want, Jere. I won’t stop you, but you need to be careful. Technology is scary sometimes!” She smiles at me, caring.

“Thanks Chris” I smile gratefully back at her. “Now, how about that conversation with Michael?” She says, giggling. “Ah! Well, I mean, that was.. nice” I stammer, flushing.

“You two both like this game!” She says, holding up Apocalypse of the Damned in my vision. “That’s totally amazing!” She grins. “Yeah.. he’s so great, isn’t he?” I say, distracted.

She huffs. “You still on about that techno pill?” She asks me. I nod reluctantly. “Where do you get it?” Christine asks.

“It’s at the Payless at Menlo Park Mall” I reply, fidgeting with my cardigan. “Do you want me to go with you to check if this is real or not..?” She asks hesitantly.

“And what if it does? What’ll happen then?” I ask. “I guess we can see” Christine replies, smiling uncertainly. I can tell she’s concerned about this.

“Thanks..” I say, hugging her. Suddenly my dad comes into my room. I look at my dad to see that he’s not wearing..

“Pants, dad! Oh my god!” I exclaim, embarrassed. “Is there a girl in here?” He asks, spotting Christine. She’s looking away, amused.

“Oh, Christine, sorry about that” he says. “It’s fine, Mr. Heere!” She replies. “Did you get dressed at all, today?” I ask him, huffing. “They didn’t need me in the office today, so I’m working from home!” He says. “Uh huh, well most people wear pants at home, dad”

A moment of silence passes before my dad replies.

“And that’s why most people aren’t you father!” He laughs awkwardly. “Good talk, Jeremy” He walks out of my room and closes my door. I exhale.

“How is he, Jeremy? You know, since-“ “how does it look?” I interrupt her, sarcastically. She sighs. “Have you heard from.. her lately?” She asks patiently.

“A little bit.. but it’s whatever, you know?” I say. “She’s happy in Long Island, with her high school prom king.. I mean, she’s moved on, why can’t he?”

Christine puts her hand on my arm. “Hey, no, don’t be like that, mister” Christine says, trying to lighten me up.

I smile for a moment. “I just don’t want that to be my future, Chrissy..” I say dejectedly. “..Can we go now? Like, to see if the squip is legit?” I ask.

Christine sighs and nods. “Yeah, of course” She gets up and helps me up off of my beanbag.

“Thanks, Christine” I say, smiling.

“No prob, Jere” She replies, without missing a beat. 

I guess we’ll see what happens.


	4. The SQUIP enters

Christine drives us over to the Menlo Park Mall to get the SQUIP, since I don’t have my permit.

When we get there, Christine and I take uncertain steps to the Payless that resides in the mall.

We spot someone in the back of the store and I take the first steps toward the shady stock boy. Christine stays behind me as I think of something to say. “Uh.. I like your sideburns, dude! Wolverine right?” I say awkwardly.

I hear Christine shuffle from behind me. “Let’s just see the money, kid” He hisses. I pull the money out of my pocket and show him.

He hums. “Is that four hundred?” “Four?” I say, confused. “Is that a problem?” The stock boy growls. 

“No! Actually, it’s just, a guy at my school is charging-“ Christine hits my arm lightly. Oh! “Four hundred? Wow! Well I mean, if you insist..” I say.

He pulls out a shoe box from a shelf. “Uh.. Ladies running shoes?” The stock boy laughs in response. “Wait and see” He makes a weird.. whirring sound that sounds inhuman and pulls out a pill from the box.

“Oh..” I mutter. “Just so we’re clear on this, these have untested technology inside of them. It’s not exactly legal either, which is why you’re paying for it with cash in the back of Payless shoes.” He says.

“To activate it, take it with Mountain Dew. I’m not exactly sure why, but it’s just something about the Dew. And this is important! To deactivate it, just drink-“ he stops in the middle of his sentence and shouts at someone coming in. “Hey! We’re sold out!”

I try and hide myself while Christine holds onto my cardigan. “Of shoes?” The person asks. Oh. It’s Jenna. “Oh, you’re here for shoes” The shady man says, relieved.

“It’s a Payless...” she mutters. “My bad! Scram, kid” He hisses to me. “You were saying something important though!” I say.

“Oh yeah, all sales final” He walks away with Jenna to help her find shoes. I’m left to look at the SQUIP with Christine behind me.

.......

Christine and I sit at a table in the food court after getting some chili fries, and I study the SQUIP.

“I hope you’re worth $400..” I mutter. “We also spent a dollar on the Mountain Dew, you know” Christine teases me. I don’t have the energy to tease back right now.

“If this works, my whole life could change.. What if it’s dangerous? You said tech can be dangerous..” I ask, uncertain. “The hookup also said that this was untested-“

“Jeremy, it’s only dangerous if you make it dangerous!” She says. “So, try not to screw it up, please” I bite my lip. “Well.. here goes everything” I put the SQUIP in my mouth and drink some Mountain Dew.

“How is it?” Christine asks after a moment. “It’s minty” I say simply. “Is it working?” Christine pries.

I wait another moment. “Nope, nothing!” I groan. “Really? You sure?” She asks. “Yeah, I totally wasted all my bar mitzvah money on this.. wintergreen tic-tac” I hiss.

“Aw, Jeremy, it’ll be fine” She rubs my hand gently. “Yeah.. but now I just want to be with my chili fries forever.” I say, sighing.

“Well.. maybe not forever, but for a few minutes?” She says. “Wait, where are you going?” Christine gets up from her seat. “To the bathroom. It’s kinda far from right here, so you that’ll give you time to sit with your fries!” She grins.

I smile back. “Okay, thanks, Chrissy” As she walks away, I drink more Mountain Dew. Maybe I just didn’t drink enough? Okay, that sounds stupid-

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice. “Thanks for coming with me to get this soda” I hear Michael’s voice. “Yeah, well I’ve got time, and we should hang out more” I hear Jake along with him, unfortunately.

I listen in to their conversation, pretending to be busy. “We hang out a lot, you know” Michael says back. “Yeah, but not like, together” Jake responds. “Since we went our separate ways”

Michael scoffs. “I wouldn’t call it that, Jake, we still hang out..” He says. “What, are you allergic to the phrase ‘broke up’?”

“Ha, yep!” Jaka chuckles. “You wanna go to Sbarro now?” He asks. “Since my parents fled the country for laundering money, I haven’t gone here”

I see Michael wince. “Yeah, are you okay since then?” Jake nods. “I’ll be fine.. you can keep me company” Jake slides his arm across Michael’s back.

I can’t take it anymore.

“Michael!” I exclaim, immediately regretting how loud I was. They both turn around to look at me. “Hey Jeremy! I didn’t see you sitting there” He smiles.

“Yeah, you’re pretty hard to notice” Jake retorts, making Michael shrug off his arm. I get up and walk towards him.

“Uh, I need to tell you something” I say. “Now, man?” Jake asks, annoyed. “What is it?” Michael asks, ignoring Jake. “I- uh-“ Suddenly, a burst of pain hits my head.

I gasp. “Ah! Ow!” I wince.

_Target male inaccessible_.

A voice rings through my head. “Jeremy?” Michael calls. Another wave of pain hits me, and I fall to the floor.

“Ow! What the hell?!” I exclaim.

_Calibration in process. Please excuse some mild discomfort._

“Mild?!” I hiss. “Jeremy, what’s wrong?” Michael asks, concern lacing his words. He hurriedly goes to the ground next to me. “The freak is freaking out!” I hear Jake shout. I see Michael huff in response.

_Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated._

“No! Wait! I’m fine, really!” I sit up, and Michael places a hand on my arm. “Are you sure?” He asks gently. “I just-“ I gasp again, sharply.

_Discomfort level may increase._

My back straightens itself and I shout in pain. “Oh my god!!” I exclaim. Michael falls back, standing up.

_Accessing neural memory._

_Accessing muscle memory._

_Access procedure complete._

_Jeremy Heere, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor._

_Your SQUIP._

Suddenly, the pain stops and I see Michael looking at me, pure concern on his face. Then, I see it in front of me.

The SQUIP.

“You look like Keanu Reeves” I say intelligently. “_It’s my default mode, but I see you may take instruction from Batman, Beyoncé, a sexy anime cat girl with a tail-“_

“Ah! Keanu’s fine, thank you! Can everybody see you?” I ask. “_No, I exist only in your mind. All they see is you talking to yourself. Don’t do that_.” It says. “_Just think at me like you’re telepathic”_

“Like X-men?” I say. It sighs.

“_...I can see that this is going to be difficult”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will pick up where this left off~


	5. Be. More. Chill!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Nothing much changed except some of the dialog in this chapter, but later chapters will definitely have more differences !•

“...I can see that this is going to be difficult.” The SQUIP says, cringing. I stare at it, not sure what to say.

“You wanna be more chill, Jeremy” I get up, now noticing that Jake and Michael left already. Damn.

‘Ah, you mean cool!’ I think back. “I do not” the SQUIP retorts. “You see, social activity is governed by rules, and I have the processing capacity to understand them, and then pass them to you”

I nod in response. ‘Sounds about right..’

It smirks in reply. “Okay, Jeremy, your operating system is outdated, that should be obvious” The SQUIP looks at me for a few moments, and then around the mall. “You make everybody around you nauseated”

“Oh..” I mumble quietly, putting my hands in my pockets.

“Take your hands out of your pockets” It says to me immediately.

I quickly take them out.

“Now, arch your back, and puff out your chest”

I follow its instructions. We begin to walk around the mall. It hums at me. “Add swagger to your gait, or else you’ll look like a masturbator, Jeremy”

‘Ah.. I am one though..’ I say hesitantly. The SQUIP nods its head. “We can fix that” He leads me into a clothing store, and I know that I look out of place, even with my new walk.

“Fix your posture, Jeremy” It says to me simply.

I try my best and it seems to look satisfied. I start to look around at the store a little.

“Your nerdiness is ugly, we need to fix that too” The SQUIP says.

‘Uh.. I’m more of a geek, actually-‘

“All your stammering needs to stop” It stops me.

‘What? No-no I don’t stammer..’ I reply, becoming quieter.

I wring my hands together, biting my lip. “All your tics and fidgets are persistent, you’ll need to fix a lot in order to get Michael Mell” It says, sharply looking at me.

I say nothing in response, refraining from biting my lips. “Everything about you is terrible, Jeremy, it makes me wish that I could die” It hisses.

‘..Terrible?’ I repeat, quiet. “Absolutely terrible” It confirms.

‘Oh..’ My face falls.

It places a hand on my shoulder. “Don’t freak out or resist Jeremy! With my help, you will become chill for once”

I relax my shoulders and I feel a spark of electricity shoot up my body. “Ow!” I wince. ‘Wait, did you just.. shock me?’ I ask.

“Merely some spinal stimulation, you were beginning to slouch” It replies.

Well that’s perfect.

It shocks me again. “Ah! Ow!”

“First, we will go buy you a new shirt” It says, making a face at my outfit.

I cross my arms, insecure. ‘What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?’

“If you’re going to become chill, you need to comply! I’m trying to color your aesthetic- oh! Pick that one” it points one out to me.

I grab it. ‘..It says Eminem’ I say, confused.

“Ha, if you are so astute, then why am I here?” It asks.

‘I don’t think people listen to Eminem anymore’ I reply, still staring at the shirt.

“That’s irrelevant, Jeremy. My quantum structure enables me to envision possible futures, and one is where you wear an Eminem shirt.” It says. “Things turn out well for you!”

‘Well, what if someone asks me about his music?’ I ask.

“My database is infinite and instantaneous”

‘Wow really? How are you with math homework?’ I ask the SQUIP, curious.

“Jeremy, I’m a supercomputer. I’m made of math!” It replies. ‘Huh, cool’ I think.

“I can’t stress this enough, Jeremy. Everything about is terrible” The SQUIP repeats. I flinch at those words again.

Visions of people form around the store, glitchy and neon blue. They all turn to stare at me. I stiffen up.

“Everything about you sucks!” They spit out, hissing. I feel myself start to tear up pathetically.

“Everything about you makes me want to die!” The SQUIP says, smirking. “Take a look at all of these people, they all think you’re a slob, Jeremy”

“Ha, how terrible!” I hear the voices snarl. “And wow, can I see why!” The SQUIP says, sending the visions away finally.

I relax after the voices stop. “Now, try picking a shirt yourself” It picks up the conversation like nothing happened.

Tough love, I guess?

I pick up a shirt from a hanger. “That’s a girl’s shirt..” It says, disappointed.

“..Jerry?” I hear someone call behind me. I whirl around to see Chloe. “Oh, it’s actually Jeremy!” I correct her.

“You shop here?” I hear another voice, which belongs to Brooke. “Ah.. not really?” I say, instructed by the squip.

“Then why are you here?” Chloe asks, sharp. “You trying to impress somebody?” She asks, teasing.

‘What do I say?’ I ask the SQUIP.

“What if I am?” It prompts.

“And, what if I am?” I repeat, feigning confidence. Chloe and Brooke share a look at me. I stay silent.

“Why are you holding a girl’s shirt?” Brooke inquires. “Ah.. well..” I start.

“You had an ex with that exact shirt” The SQUIP supplies.

“This shirt was owned by an ex of mine, and it reminded me of her” I say. “Who was it?” Chloe asks. “..I don’t think you’d know-“

“Madeline” The SQUIP says sharply.

“..It was Madeline? You know her, she’s French..” I say. “What?! First of all, she is not French, she just wants attention!” Chloe exclaims. “And, you were not with Madeline”

I scoff. “Yeah, well, maybe she wanted to keep it a secret..” The SQUIP supplied me that response. “Plus, she was cheating on me.. so I broke up with her quickly” Brooke looks at me sympathetically.

“What did I tell you, Brooke? She is such a slut!” Chloe says. “Let’s get out of here..”

Brooke stays behind. “Hey, Jeremy.. who are you trying to impress..?” She asks. “Do I know them?”

“Tell her she does” the SQUIP directs me.

“Yes, you do, actually” I repeat. “Well.. whoever it is.. maybe I could help you? I mean, I was cheated on too, so I know how you feel” Brooke admits. “Not knowing who to trust..”

“Yeah.. I would actually like that a lot” I reply, by my own accord. Brooke smiles. “So, maybe you’d like to catch a ride with us?” Brooke offers. “We can stop for Pinkberry, and I could also give you some advice!”

“Say yes!” The SQUIP orders.

But somehow different words come out of my mouth. “I actually have a ride.. sorry!”

“Oh.. that’s fine, I understand!” Brooke replies gently.

“Brooke! Let’s go!” Chloe calls. “See you around, Jeremy!” Brooke grins and meets Chloe. I wave back at her.

‘That was so great! I’ve got to find Christine, she’ll be proud of me-‘

“We have better matters to attend to right now” The SQUIP stops me.

‘But.. she has to drive me home! Won’t she be upset?’

“She’ll forgive you, Jeremy. I’ll find you another way home” I nod. ‘Okay’

“Now, with Brooke offering help, we have an in for the popular group! She will certainly be of use to get Michael” The SQUIP says.

‘Uh huh.. do you actually think I’ll be able to be with Michael?’ I ask suddenly.

“Well, there’s certainly some.. competition, but with my help, and Brooke’s, I can assure you that there’s a more than likely possibility” It replies.

‘Yeah, okay.. sounds good’ I think.

“Good! Now let’s find a way to get you home, you’ve got a big day ahead of you tomorrow.”


	6. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeremy learns a few things about his peers and gets closer to Michael

I wake up suddenly, gasping.

I look around my room, looking for the SQUIP.

“Uh.. hello?” I whisper. “Are you on?” I whisper louder. “Hello?” I call louder.

“Jeremy, are you talking to yourself?” I hear my dad yell from downstairs. “Uh, yeah?” I call back.

“I guess I am..” I hum and shrug. I pull my laptop from underneath my bed and open up my browser.

“Come on, load..” I say, frustrated.

Damn my slow internet.

Suddenly, I feel a shock in my body.

“Ow!” I wince.

“What did we say about masturbation, Jeremy?” The SQUIP asks, suddenly appearing.

‘What? I was just checking my email..’ I lie.

“Jeremy, you can’t lie to me, I’m in your brain!”

‘Ah, yeah..’ I think.

“Now, let’s get you to school”

.......

As I walk through the halls, I feel myself become more confident.

“Jeremy, I’m a learning computer, which means that every interaction helps me to evolve!” The SQUIP says, walking next to me. “Simply observe.”

I look around the halls and see Rich and Jake talking. I listen to their conversation.

“Jake, what’s up? You’re looking pretty killer today!” Rich says. “Ha! Thanks, man, when are gonna hang?” Jake replies. Rich hums. “How about you ask me later? I’ll get back to you!”

“Of course, man” Jake says, closing up his locker.

“Jake here participates in various sports and clubs to avoid the feeling that he’ll never be good for anything” The SQUIP says, leaning against the lockers.

‘But Jake’s popular! He’s insecure?’ I respond.

“Even the most popular person in the world can have insecurities, Jeremy!” The squip says. “Quick, make a fist”

‘Uh.. okay’ I make a fist and Jake proceeds to do a handshake with me. Oh! “Nice!” Jake says, directed at me.

I walk down the halls for a few more minutes and see Brooke and Chloe at their own lockers.

“I’m so blah today..” Chloe sighs. “There, there, Chloe! You look great!” Brooke tries to comfort Chloe, but she glares at her.

“I’m sorry..” Brooke apologizes. “It’s just not fair..” Chloe says. “I know, Chloe” Brooke replies.

“Chloe is obsessed with status because she’s afraid of losing it” The SQUIP says, reading Chloe.

‘Chloe’s actually scared of something?’

“Yes, Jeremy, everyone has something to be scared of in their life!”

Jenna comes running up to them enthusiastically. “Chlo! I saw Jake and Michael in the mall together last night!” I hear her say.

“What? I want details. Now.” Chloe turns from Brooke and pays attention to Jenna.

“Jenna uses gossip to get attention from her peers, but they ignore her otherwise” the SQUIP says.

‘That’s.. really sad.’

“Christine, if you have lines to practice, please do it somewhere private!” I hear a teacher say.

‘Christine?’ I say, about to look for her.

“Jeremy, I told you, you have to focus! You can meet with her later” The SQUIP directs me towards Rich.

“Yo, tall-ass! You got my money?” He asks me. ‘What do I tell Rich?!’ I think frantically.

“Up, up, down, down, left, right, A!” The SQUIP focuses for a moment.

Suddenly, I feel a pain in my head. “Ah!” I groan and I hear Rich do the same. “Wait, you’ve got one? That’s rad!” Rich grins. “I could have used the money, you know, but it’s all good!”

I nod, and we do a handshake. ‘What was that?’

“I just synced up with his SQUIP, Jeremy, his desires are now compatible with yours”

I hum. ‘Huh, nice..’

“Jeremy! Hey!” Brooke calls my attention. “Oh, Brooke, hey!” I greet her back. “You look great!” She smiles.

“Ha, Thanks! How was your Pinkberry last night?” I ask.

“Oh, it was.. uh, not very good? I have problems with dairy” she admits sheepishly. “So, you wanna tell me who you’re interested in? I wanna help!”

I nod, smiling. “Ah, yeah! It’s Mi-“

Suddenly Chloe interrupts our conversation. “Brooke!”

“Ah! I’m sorry, tell me later!” Brooke says, running off.

I grin. ‘This is amazing!’

“Yes, Jeremy, you’re doing much better!” The SQUIP encourages. “Now, let’s go on to play rehearsal! Michael will be there when we arrive.”

We head on to the theater, and I’m more confident as I walk.

.......

I walk into the theater, spotting Michael. I grin at the sight.

“Let’s go, Jeremy!” The SQUIP pushes me to go in.

“Michael!” I hear Chloe’s voice come through.

“Oh, hey Chloe” Michael’s voice joins in.

“So, you were at the mall with Jake?” Chloe asks.

“Yeah..” Michael says.

“Well, he’s not coming in today..” Chloe says with mock sympathy.

“I know, he’s at one of his clubs” Michael responds.

Chloe stays silent for a moment. “Yeah, he always loves jumping from one to another, huh?”

Michael hums in response.

“As you probably know, he doesn’t stay with new things that often. He does these things, and he never stays after he.. tries them” Chloe snarks.

Michael chuckles. “Look, if you’re jealous, I don’t-“ Chloe stops him. “Ha! No way, I’m over him!”

“Oh, of course” Michael replies, amusement in his tone.

“Anyways, I’m so not jealous! I know you and him already ended it a while ago!” Chloe laughs, which sounds very fake.

“And since he’s not here, I guess he gets bored really quickly, huh? ..Bye, Michael!” Chloe grins and walks to another spot, huffing.

Michael sighs, exasperated.

“Okay, let’s begin! Curtains rise on Athens, Georgia!” Mr. Reyes directs.

I don’t pay attention though.

“Hey, Michael” I greet him quietly, sitting next to him. Michael turns to me. “Oh, hey Jeremy” He smiles.

I hear Brooke reading off her lines, sounding a little off. 

“Hey, are you-“ Michael gets interrupted by Mr. Reyes.

“Mr. Heere!” He shouts. Michael and I quickly turn to him. “Your script is closed, which means that you must have memorized your whole part!”

Uh oh.

“Please regale us! Or maybe you’re wasting our-“

I suddenly stand up. Michael snaps his head towards me. I begin to read off my entire part.

What the hell?

“You’re welcome, Jeremy” The SQUIP says, behind me.

I sit down in my chair again.

“Wow, That was.. amazing!” Michael says. “You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

“Ha, yeah! I mean, why else would I be doing this?” I ask. Michael smiles, then stops.

“What’s wrong?” I inquire, concerned. “I was about to ask.. are you okay? At the mall last night..” He trails off.

“I was doing performance art! Like, I was being attacked by zombies” I say, directed by the SQUIP.

“Oh! Sounds cool! It was just concerning is all..” Michael replies, moving back and forth in his chair. “So, I know you like Apocalypse of the Damned..”

I nod in response. “I just wanted to know if you got past level 9? That level is, like, impossible, I’m positive that you actually can’t beat it-“

The SQUIP starts to talk to me in the middle of his speech. “Hm.. he’s very interesting. The way he just carries on talking, it seems like he doesn’t care what anyone thinks” 

‘Uh.. is that good? Or bad?’

“It’s just.. uncommon”

I tune back into Michael’s talk.

“-and like, at the end, with the whole zombie fusion thing, I just can’t understand how to get past that!” He finishes, huffing.

I grin immediately. “I know right? I’ve tried to beat level 9 for so long!”

Michael laughs. “Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?” He asks.

“You can ask me anything!” I say, the SQUIP approving.

He bites his lip. “Is it weird that I’m more comfortable talking with you than I usually am with other people?” He asks.

“Not at all” I say, the SQUIP instructing me. “You think? Ha.. you’re really nice, you know?” Michael responds.

My face flushes. “Oh, thanks, Michael! You are too..” Michael laughs lightly. “Thank you back!”

There’s a couple moments of silence before Michael speaks again.

“Sorry, that was so awkward” He smiles sheepishly. “No, it wasn’t, Michael!” I reassure him.

We make eye contact suddenly and I flush. I lean closer to him and..

Suddenly, someone walks into the room.

“Hey, Michael! I’m pretty sure theater is done”

Damn it, it’s Jake!

“Oh, hey Jeremy” He says after a moment.

I immediately look another direction, pissed that he interrupted that great moment.

“I know it’s over, Jake. I’m just talking to Jeremy.” Michael says, clearly upset.

“My bad, just checking up on you” Jake stands down. “Meet me outside when you’re done” He leaves us alone.

“Sorry about that” Michael apologizes, face flushed. “No, it’s fine” I reply.

“It was really nice hanging out with you, Jeremy” Michael says, placing his hand on mine.

He’s touching my hand. Oh my god!

I grin at him. “It was nice for me too” He pushes hair off his face and stands up, letting go of my hand.

Damn it.

“I’ll see you later, Jeremy” Michael smiles and walks away.

I turn to the SQUIP. ‘Oh my god, that was amazing!’ I think happily.

“Yes, we made a lot of progress in that moment, but we’ve still got more we have to do!” The SQUIP responds.

‘We do? I thought I was really close before Jake came in..’

“I will admit that Michael is warming up to you fairly quickly, but again, we still have improvement that needs to be made” It replies, matter-of-fact.

‘Yeah, I trust you..’ I think.

“Now, we have to get to the football field to meet Brooke. Sound good?” The SQUIP asks. ‘Of course’ I respond.

”Perfect! Let’s get going, Jeremy’


	7. Take the Upgrade

The SQUIP and I make it to the football field, and we spot Brooke.

“Okay, Jeremy, I’m about to do something.” The SQUIP says.

‘Uhh.. what?’ I reply, confused.

“Trust me. Tear ducts: activate!”

Suddenly I begin to cry against my will. Through my involuntary tears, I see Brooke approaching me.

“Jeremy! I’ve been looking for you! Are you okay?” She asks me.

I sob. “Sorry! I don’t know why I’m crying right now!” I respond, embarrassed.

“I think I know.. and I understand! They’re saying that it was an insane hockey accident!” Brooke explains.

Wait, what?

“What are you talking about?” I cry. “You don’t know, do you?” She asks, sympathetic. I shake my head.

“Eminem died!” I hear Brooke say. “What?!” I exclaim, beginning to cry more.

This better be worth it, SQUIP.

“I wasn’t really into him, but I know that you were!” She pats me on the shoulder.

‘Did you know that this would happen?!’ I question the SQUIP.

“Of course not, Jeremy, and it wasn’t exactly a coincidence” It replies vaguely.

‘What? Did you kill Eminem?!’

“No! Well, not exactly. I told you, I can see possible futures, Jeremy.” It explains. “I didn’t know that Eminem would be impaled by a rogue hockey stick today, but I was aware of a favorable outcome!”

‘Favorable? For who?’ I ask.

“Oh, Jeremy, it’s okay.. let’s go sit down” Brooke says, gently leading me to the bleachers. “Jeremy, remember, Brooke offered aid in gaining Michael’s attraction. All you have to do is take it!” The SQUIP says.

‘Of course..’

“Look, the sun on the bleachers is amazing, isn’t it?” Brooke says, smiling gently.

“She wants to help, Jeremy, let her!” The SQUIP instructs.

“Jeremy, you’re a super nice guy, and because of that, I’m sure you can get the person you like!” Brooke assured me.

“Thank you..” I reply.

“..so can you maybe tell me who it is?” She asks. “I know them, don’t I?” I nod, but don’t respond.

“Jeremy, come on, tell her! You have the ability to make your life less pitiful, don’t you want that?” The SQUIP asks me, upset. “Take the upgrade!”

Suddenly, words come out of my mouth.

“Ah, The guy that I’m into is Michael, actually”

Brooke gasps. “Oh! That’s so cute! You’d be so good together!” She grins. “I can totally help you!”

I smile back, back in control. “I told you you could trust me, Jeremy” The SQUIP says, smug. I see it looking off another direction, but I don’t pay too much attention.

“Hey, why are you willing to help me?” I ask Brooke, hesitant.

“Jeremy, at the mall, we just.. connected? I don’t know, I feel like we’d be great friends..” Brooke replies, sheepish. “I’m tired of being compared to Chloe all the time, and you’re just so nice! We compliment each other well”

I smile at that.

“I’m just kind of tired of being someone that I’m not.. everyone thinks I’m just a stereotypical hot girl, but I’m more than that..” Brooke adds.

“..Ah, well.. for what it’s worth, I think you’re pretty great” I reply, genuine. Brooke smiles at me.

The SQUIP makes me say goodbye to her after a minute or two and I walk away.

“Don’t you see, Jeremy? You’ve got to take this upgrade, and you’ll get closer to Michael!” The SQUIP says.

Suddenly I look over at where it was looking earlier and see Michael and Jake together, and Jake places his hand on Michael’s arm. I bite my lip, glaring in that direction.

Voices in my head begin to speak to me.

“Take the upgrade, Jeremy!”

“Michael will be so impressed!”

“Be the man you know you can be!”

I begin to panic, the voices filling my mind. ‘There’s too many voices! Please, can I be alone for a bit..?’ I ask, quiet.

The SQUIP smiles slightly. “Of course”

It disappears and the voices go along with it.

I exhale. I walk across the field, calming myself down, and I see Christine standing there against a wall.

“Christine!” I call, grinning. She looks up at me, relieved. “Jeremy! I haven’t seen you all day, where were you?” She asks. “It feels like you were avoiding me”

“What? No, I haven’t seen you anywhere.. you weren’t at play rehearsal..” I mention, confused.

“Mr. Reyes asked me to help him with something in his office. I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t say no to the teacher” She explains, upset about the ordeal.

I hum. “I wonder how I missed you so much..” I trail off for a moment.

‘Uh, could you come back?’ I think frantically.

“Hello, Jeremy” The SQUIP greets me.

‘How come I didn’t see Christine at all today?’ I ask. ‘Did you know she wouldn’t be at rehearsal?’

“Yes, I knew, Jeremy. I’ve simply been.. steering you away from her” It responds. “You see, it was necessary to become popular”

I scoff. ‘Why? She’s my best friend! You said I could see her!’

“And I would’ve let you, but you have to raise your social status first! And then you can bring her back into your life” The SQUIP says, gentle.

“Jeremy? You okay?” Christine inquires, concerned. “You’ve been really weird rosary, and now you’re staring into nowhere..” She trails off, and then her face lights up.

“Wait, did that SQUIP thing work?” She asks, gasping. “Jeremy! You could have told me!” She says, teasing. I laugh weakly.

“I’ve missed you! Let’s go and hang out!” Christine offers, smiling brightly.

“Jeremy, trust me, I’ll let you see her again soon enough! I assure you that she will forgive you” The SQUIP tells me.

“Jeremy?” Christine calls, weak.

Against my better judgment, I shut my eyes and walk away from her, trying not to think about it.

After all, the SQUIP said that we could hang out later!

I’m sure she can forgive me..

I wince, thinking it over.

......

At least I hope she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man I felt Christine’s sadness while I was writing this and it hurts
> 
> why do I do this to myself


	8. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has emotions and Jeremy chills with Michael

“Okay, Jeremy, you can go inside the house now” the SQUIP says.

The SQUIP told me to wait outside the house, because apparently being late was important. I could hear the blaring music from outside as I waited.

‘Okay’ I reply, not questioning it. I open up the door and I’m immediately hit with the sound of laughter and loud music.

Suddenly, I see Brooke bouncing up to me. “Jeremy! Hi!” She waves at me. “Hey, Brooke!” I greet her back, polite.

“I didn’t think you were coming, you were a bit late” She says.

“Sorry, I was having trouble with my costume” I say, the SQUIP instructing me. I’m dressed as a cyborg.

“Do you like my costume? I thought that a sexy dog would be creative! Does it look okay?” She asks, nervous.

“Yeah! It looks great, it’s very original” I compliment. She beams. “Thanks, Jeremy! You’re such a great friend, Chloe just said that it looks dumb..” She says.

“If you want a drink, they’re right over there on the table!” She points it out to me and smiles, walking away. 

“Good job, Jeremy! Look over there” the SQUIP tells me, pointing past me.

I turn around to see Michael. I grin, then I that Jake is talking to him.

Great.

All I hear past the music is people greeting and offering weed to each other. This is pretty intense..

“Don’t worry about it, Jeremy” the SQUIP assures me. I nod back at it.

I see Chloe walk up to me, dressed in.. a baby costume?

What the hell?

“Jeremy, could you come with me upstairs? We need to talk” She says, holding a baby bottle.

“Uh.. yeah” I reply, hesitantly following her.

As we approach the room, the music fades away. She closes the door behind us.

“So.. uh, why did we need to talk?” I ask, nervous. “Sit on the bed” She says, crossing her arms. I follow her orders and wait.

She sits next to me and exhales sharply. “Jeremy. How is it that you’ve been taking Brooke’s attention?” She asks indignantly.

I stammer for a moment, making the SQUIP shock me slightly. I hiss silently. “Well, I guess we just fit well together..” I say, directed by the SQUIP, who is standing next to the bed.

She glares at me, suspicious. “Well, I know what you’re thinkin’ and no I’m not gonna come onto you. You’re not my type, no offense”

I look to the side, thinking for a moment. “Uh.. none taken.. I wasn’t really thinking that, but okay, thanks I guess” I say, confused.

“Don’t mention it” She says flatly. She takes a drink from her baby bottle. “You want some? It’s not really milk in here” she offers. “Ah..” I start, looking to the SQUIP. It nods. I hesitantly take it.

“Maybe just a bit..” I mutter, taking a few drinks. I guess it’s not that bad. She grabs it back from me and puts it on the bed.

“Listen, you’re cute and all,” Chloe begins. “but I don’t know why Brooke likes to be around you so much”

“Uh, She said I was a good friend” I respond. Chloe laughs. “Really? I guess I wouldn’t know..” She trails off, weak.

“You good?” I ask.

She bites her lip. “Am I not a good friend?” She asks me, slurring her words slightly.

She’s drunk, how perfect.

“Uh-“ “I know I can be mean, but I’m capable of bein’ nice, you know!” She cries, interrupting me.

I frown. Poor Chloe.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

“Jeremy! Are you in here? You better not be having sex on my parents’ bed!” It’s Jake. 

“Go away! He’s comforting me!” Chloe cries again.

“Is everything alright in there?” Another voice calls. It’s Michael! 

“Jeremy, open the door” The SQUIP directs. I get up and gently open up the door.

I see Michael and Jake there, but also Brooke. “What happened?” Brooke asks, concerned. 

“Uh.. you might want to talk with Chloe” I suggest, looking back at Chloe, who is crying. 

Brooke walks over to her and Jake pushes past me.

I’m left with Michael.

I notice that he’s not really dressed as anything, just wearing a sweater that says ‘CREEPS’ on it and some cargo shorts.

It suits him pretty well. 

“Um.. hey” I say, awkward.

He smiles. “I’m not sure what happened here, but do you want to, uh, hang out? While they’re dealing with Chloe?” He offers, looking past me at the group on the bed.

The SQUIP starts to glitch out a bit. I look at it, concerned. “Don’t worry, just shut me off for-“ It starts speaking a different language. I shut it off, following it’s instructions.

“Uh, sure!” I respond, smiling back.

......

Michael and I finally find somewhere to sit, a couch where some sort of party monster is sleeping in the middle.

Michael and I are forced to sit separated from each other.

Damn it.

“Uh, so what was happening in there with Chloe?” Michael asks, minding the guy passed out next to him.

“She led me in there, asking why I was so close to Brooke, and then she started crying” I tell him. “She was asking if she wasn’t a good friend” 

Michael nods. “Huh, Chloe’s not usually emotional like that”

I start to say something, but my phone starts ringing. 

I look to see who it is.

It’s.. Christine.

“I’m sorry- I’ll be right back!” I apologize. “It’s fine” Michael smiles patiently.

I walk to a hallway and answer the phone.

“Christine?”

“Jeremy! What’s happening with you?!” She asks. “I know that pill worked, but why are you just ignoring me?”

I sigh. “I’m really sorry, I’ve been busy!” I answer.

She scoffs. “Look, I have something to tell you about the SQUIP thing” she says.

“..what?” I ask, confused.

“I knew it sounded familiar, but I finally figured out why” She says, voice weak. “I remembered that someone at theatre camp took one! And then they..” She stops for a moment. “..ended up in a mental hospital” 

I stay silent, thinking. “That was probably just one bad case! That doesn’t mean it’ll happen to me!” I reply.

She huffs. “Jeremy! This is serious! You need to be safe!”

I scoff. “Christine, I’m doing fine! Nothing’s gone wrong!”

“You don’t care?” She asks, quiet.

“I mean, I think it’s okay” I reply.

“Fine! See if I care, then!” She says, upset. “Go risk your mental health all you want”

She hangs up on me suddenly.

I huff. What the hell was that about? 

I try not to focus on it too much, but I’m still concerned for Christine. I feel awful for yelling at her. 

I walk back over to Michael hesitantly. “Hey” I greet him.

The party monster left, meaning that I can sit next to him now.

At least that might distract me.

“Hey! What was the call about, if you don’t mind me asking?” He asks. “Oh, uh.. nothing important” I respond, not missing a beat.

I see Rich walking around. “You got any Mountain Dew Red?” I hear him ask somebody.

I ignore him, looking at Michael. “So, was Jake your date?” I ask him, not thinking.

He scoffs. “No, I’m not into him anymore” He replies. “He just likes to flirt with me a lot”

“Yeah, I see that” I say distantly.

“Oh my god! Why doesn’t anyone have Mountain Dew Red?!” Rich shouts.

“Jesus. Is Rich okay?” Michael asks. “I mean, probably? He might just be wasted” I reply.

“Ah, yeah. Uh, you’ve been doing really great in rehearsal, by the way” Michael says, changing the subject. “Oh, thank you!” I thank him, blushing lightly.

He chuckles softly. “You know, you’re pretty killer to hang out with, Jeremy Heere” Michael grins, genuine.

“You’re pretty killer too, heh” I blush more. 

“It’s also very rad to talk to you” Michael teases. I giggle, slightly drunk. “I’m happy that we’re on the same page” I respond. “Uh.. Michael, I was wondering,”

Michael looks at me to continue.

“Would you maybe.. want to go out with me?” I ask, anxious.

Michael makes eye contact with me, face flushing. “Ah.. I think that would be pretty.. uh, killer” He pushes his glasses up and grins softly. 

I laugh, happy that he actually said yes.

Wait, did he?

“Is that a yes?” I ask, like an idiot. “Of course, stupid!” He teases, pushing me playfully.

Suddenly the SQUIP turns back on, talking in English again.

“Hello Jeremy” it greets me.

‘Hey!’ I greet it back cheerfully.

“Hm. So he actually agreed to go on a date with you? Great work, Jeremy!” It congratulates me. “Now, uh..” I see its face turn to panic.

‘What?’ I ask, worried. 

“You have to go immediately”

‘Wait, what? But Michael-!’

“Tell him to go, too! Ask if he can drive you, actually” It suggests.

‘What? My dad will be pissed if his car is left here, though!’ I say.

“Trust me, you’ll get closer to Michael this way. Plus, you still have alcohol in your system” It informs me, evidenced by its glitching. 

Well damn it. Sorry, dad. 

I sigh. “Hey, Michael, could you drive me home? I’m a little, uh, drunk” I admit.

Michael hums. “Of course, at least you’re being safe” He says, fixing his hair. “What about your car? You drove here, didn’t you?“

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure” I respond, smiling. “Okay, let’s go then” Michael helps me up and leads me to his car, still touching my hand.

I smile, ecstatic. We step into his car and he starts to drive me home as I tell him how to get there, with help from the SQUIP.

......

Michael pulls next to my house and he turns to me. “Okay, this is it, right?” He asks.

“Uh huh!” I nod. He smiles, turning back to the dashboard of the car.

“Thank him, then kiss him on the cheek” The SQUIP tells me.

‘What? Now?’ I ask.

“Yes, now” It replies.

I bite my lip and unbuckle my seatbelt. “Thanks for driving me home, Michael” I take a breath and lean in closer to him, kissing his cheek.

I feel his face heat up under my lips. I grin as I pull back. 

“Ah.. no problem, Jeremy” He replies, smiling sheepishly. I open up the door and hop out of the car.

“I’ll see you later, Michael!” I smile, face flushed. I close the door after he waves goodbye.

I walk towards my door smiling. 

“Great work out there, Jeremy” the SQUIP smirks. 

This was the best Halloween I’ve ever had and I’m pretty positive that nothing could ruin it for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut out do you wanna hang because uh. it’s hard for me to write that scene oop
> 
> So I give you (kinda) soft Chloe instead
> 
> uh, yeah, thanks for reading my fic


	9. Burned it Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich set a fire, now go spread the word!
> 
> —
> 
> Mr. Heere puts his pants on and Christine stays by Jeremy’s side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? Me not knowing how to title chapters? 
> 
> It’s more likely than you think

—Third person POV—

Jenna frantically grabbed for her phone, trying to call Chloe immediately. After a few tries, she doesn’t answer and Jenna quickly texts her instead.

‘OMG Chloe, answer me! I have something huge to tell you! It cannot wait’

Chloe looks at her phone, eyeing the name. “Jenna Rolan..” She reads the text that Jenna sent her, when another one comes in.

‘Call me back! I’ll give you all the details!’

Suddenly, her phone begins to ring.

Chloe hums and answers the phone. “Hey!” She greets Jenna.

“Oh my god, Chlo! Did you see Rich last night at the party?” Jenna asks.

“Ha, I saw Rich” Chloe replies, smirking.

“Wasn’t he acting so weird?” Jenna says.

“Yeah, he seriously has to learn that he can’t handle so much alcohol at one time” Chloe answers, scoffing.

“I mean, yeah, but he actually wasn’t drunk!” Jenna exclaims. “No way!” Chloe says, surprised.

“Dustin Kropp was with him and he said that Rich didn’t drink that much!”

Chloe gasps. “What happened last night?!” Jenna smirks behind the phone. “Well..”

“Spit it out!” Chloe hisses. “..Rich set Jake’s house on fire!” Jenna answers, unable to hold it back.

“What?!” Chloe squawks. “I know right?!” Jenna squeaks.

“I have to tell Brooke now!” Chloe hangs up on Jenna and quickly calls Brooke. Brooke answers after a second. “Hey Chlo! You feeling better?” Brooke asks.

“..Yeah” Chloe answers, almost forgetting about her breakdown at the party.

“Good!” Brooke says, happy.

“Did you see Rich last night by any chance?” The other girl asks, excited.

“I think I saw him asking people for some soda..” Brooke responds, thinking back.

“Well, he was acting so weird, I thought he was high!”

Brooke hums in response. “He really shouldn’t get so high when he’s so small”

Chloe snickers. “I know right? But he wasn’t actually high!” Chloe tells Brooke. “It was so terrible! He set Jake’s house on fire!”

Brooke gasps. “Oh my god! We have to spread this!” Brooke hangs up after saying talking for a little more and goes to twitter.

‘Brooke Lohst just tweeted: Did you hear that Rich set a fire! Spread awareness!’

‘Chloe Valentine and 14 other people retweeted your post!’

‘Brooke Lohst just tweeted: Rich is so flecked!’

‘Jenna Rolan replied: what’s flecked?’

‘Brooke Lohst replied: I’m sorry! I meant fucked! I hate autocorrect’

Over half an hour, plenty of false rumors spread about Rich and the fire that was set by him.

‘Madeline Labelle just tweeted: Rich set a fire because he couldn’t deal with being gay! How sad is that?’

‘Stephanie Atborough just tweeted: Rich set that fire and then completely fled the scene! I hear that they found him dead..’

‘Chloe Valentine just tweeted: Rich told me about the fire because he’s my best friend! Spread the word about him!’

......

—Jeremy’s POV—

As I get dressed for school, I get a notification on my phone from Twitter. I look at it, and I gasp.

‘Brooke Lohst just tweeted: Just got word that Rich is in the hospital! And Jake broke his legs! Please spread the word!’

‘Oh my god! This is terrible’ I say, looking at the SQUIP. ‘Why did Rich set that fire? And how did his SQUIP not stop him?’

The SQUIP looks at me for a moment. “Rich has a lot of pressure at home, and with his SQUIP disabled, he didn’t have a proper coping mechanism to deal with it.”

‘You knew didn’t you? That’s why you made me and Michael leave early!’ I think.

“I thought you trusted me, Jeremy, after all I only want what’s best for you” The SQUIP replies.

“Why are you even inside of my brain? You could be helping influential people in the world!’ I ask.

“My sole function is to improve your life, Jeremy”

‘Oh yeah? Well, what about Christine? She probably hates me now!’ I exclaim in my head.

“Jeremy, this was necessary to reach your goal! You know she wouldn’t hate you” The SQUIP replies coolly. “Plus, you gained the attraction of your intended target, Michael Mell! Aren’t you happy?”

I squirm for a moment. ‘Well, of course, but I can’t stop thinking about Christine..’

“Jeremy, I assure you, this will all turn out well in the end, you just have to trust me!” The SQUIP says.

‘Ah.. okay.. I trust you..’ I respond, hesitant.

“Good. Now let’s get downstairs, Jeremy”

......

As I go downstairs, I see my dad waiting for me.

“Jeremy, we.. have to talk for a moment.” He says.

“Uh.. alright” I reply, making my way down the rest of the stairs.

“You took my car to a house party without my permission, Jeremy” My dad tells me, like I didn’t know already.

“How did you know that?” I ask, confused. “It’s not in the driveway, is it? You left it at that house and the house in question burned down! People got hurt, you could’ve gotten hurt too!” Dad exclaims, stern.

“Uh..” I start, but the SQUIP stops me. “Disengage” It instructs.

I take my phone out and start looking on Twitter for more information about Rich.

“Don’t hide behind your phone, Jeremy! I’m worried, son! I hardly even recognize you anymore, what’s happened?” My dad asks. “I know since your.. mom left, it’s been hard, but I’m here, Jeremy. Tell me what’s happening”

“Tell him the truth, Jeremy”

I bite my lip. “I took a supercomputer inside of a pill and now it’s been helping me become-“

My dad stops me from talking. “I’m trying to be serious, Jeremy-!”

Now it’s my turn to interrupt him.

“Try harder, then!” I say, upset. “You want to act like a friend? You can hardly even act like my dad! You’ve just been sitting without pants on, waiting for mom to come back!” I exclaim. “Even I know that she isn’t! But if she did, she would find a dysfunctional father who can’t take care of himself! It’s no wonder she left..”

A beat of silence falls between us.

“I could ground you” My dad says, weak. I laugh. “I don’t think you could. Good talk, though”

I grab my phone, the SQUIP following behind me, smirking.

Looks like I’ve got to ask Michael for a ride again..

......

—Third Person POV—

Jeremy’s dad stands there, looking at the door after his son walked out.

The son that just told him off.

The son that he raised for his entire life.

Jeremy is in trouble, and no matter what, he is going to try his hardest to help him out.

No matter how ashamed Jeremy is of him.

“I’ve got to make it up to him.” He says to himself. “You have to put your pants on sometime..”

He meant that as a figure of speech, but suddenly he got an idea, and he set off out of the house.

—Christine’s POV—

I sit on my porch in a rocking chair, scrolling through my Tumblr dashboard, which is full of posts about musicals and theatre facts.

I can’t seem to distract myself from Jeremy.

I wish he would just let me help him!

I’m supposed to be leaving to get ready for the play in a half an hour, so I’m just relaxing for that time.

I sigh. “I just want Jeremy to be okay” I say to myself.

Suddenly, I notice a figure walking up to my house. “Christine!” The figure calls.

Wait. That’s Mr. Heere!

“Mr. Heere, what are you doing here?” I ask, looking at him warily.

Mr. Heere huffs for a moment, tired. “Sorry, but I really need your help with Jeremy” He says.

I fold my hands together. “I know..” I sigh.

“You know what’s wrong with him?” He inquires. “Yeah.. and it’s very confusing..” I respond.

“Did something, uh, happen between you two?” Mr. Heere asks. “Well, yeah, we kind of had a little spat” I answer, thinking back to it. “But I think I’m willing to help him, if I can”

Mr. Heere nods. “Also, maybe you should get some pants on” I tell him, smiling. “You’re right. I’ll be on that while you do what you have to” He replies. “You just have to put your pants on for the people you love.” I smile fondly in response.

He sets off, probably to a store with some pants.

I quickly get my stuff together and I get into my car to go to the school.

I actually did some research on this stuff, and found something about Mountain Dew Red solving the problem, and also remembered that the boy at theatre camp wanted some when he was going... well, crazy.

I know one person at school who has access to vintage sodas, and he is the boy that Jeremy’s been after for four years.

Maybe I’ll run into Jeremy on the way.

.....

I hurriedly walk into the school, looking for Michael.

I finally spot him in front of Rich’s locker after a few minutes. It has a lot of notes on it wishing him luck in the hospital.

I approach him frantically. “Ah, uh, Michael..?” I say, nervous.

He turns his head to look at me, taking off headphones that I didn’t notice before.

“Oh. Christine. What is it?” He asks, polite. “Well.. I need some Mountain Dew Red, and you’re the only person I know that might have some..” I respond, hopeful.

He bites his lip. “Rich was asking for some before, too.. what’s happening?” He mutters, before speaking louder.

“Well, I have some from a couple months ago” He says. “When I went home after the party, I was thinking about Rich asking for it, so I put a bottle in my backpack.. You can have it”

He looks through his backpack quickly, and pulls it out, placing it gently in my hand.

“Oh, thank you, Michael!” I cheer, grinning. “Just asking, why is this so important? What’s happening?” He asks, concerned

“You’ll probably find out soon” I say sheepishly. “I’ll see you at the play, Michael!” I wave him goodbye and quickly walk to the theater, clutching the soda in my hand.

Look out, SQUIP, here I come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is my helpful and supportive son
> 
> And I love him
> 
> Also sorry if this seems rushed I had some uh. stress while writing this. Hopefully it’s still good!
> 
> (Also, spot me moving from POV to POV and not being confident in my writing oops)


	10. Pitiful Children

—Jeremy’s POV—

The SQUIP and I walk down the halls —Michael already dropped me off before— and I approach Rich’s locker.

After Michael dropped me off, he told me he was going to this spot, and I guess he must have left before I got here.

(“Thanks for driving me, Michael” I kiss him on the cheek and he smiles sheepishly. “Don’t mention it. Now, uh, I’m gonna go to Rich’s locker” I nod and walk away, leaving him to it)

Right now, Brooke and Chloe are standing in front of his locker.

“Oh, hey, guys” I greet them lightly.

They both turn around to look at me. “Jeremy! How are you?” Brooke asks. “Were you there for the fire?”

I shake my head. “No, but I heard.” I respond. “Chloe, are you okay?”

She looks at me. “Yeah.. sorry about forcing my feelings on you, or whatever” she replies, offhandedly.

“Oh, Jeremy, don’t worry, she’s grateful for what you did!” Brooke interjects.

What I did? I don’t think I really helped her all that much..

“Well, I think we’re gonna go now.. but stay in touch, okay, Jeremy?” Brooke smiles and walks away, following Chloe.

‘This is horrible.’ I say to the SQUIP.

“I know. All these people clearly need your help” It replies. ‘My help?’ I say, confused.

“Look to your left, Jeremy” I do as it says, and see Michael. “Michael,” I walk over to him. “Hey.. again” Michael smiles, but he looks concerned.

“Hi. Uh, are you.. okay?” He asks me. I tilt my head. “What do you mean? I’m fine”

Michael fiddles with his jacket. “Well, you know Rich was asking for that soda,” He starts. “And then, well, after I got to his locker, Christine asked me for some too”

My eyes widen in surprise. Christine? She did mention the Mountain Dew Red on the phone call, and..

“Oh, well, uh..” I stammer.

“Tell him the truth, as you did with your father” the SQUIP says.

‘Are you crazy? My dad didn’t react well, and Michael certainly won’t either!’ I reply, frantic.

“Just do it, Jeremy” It says.

I sigh. “Ah, well, Rich and I both took this.. pill that has a supercomputer inside of it,” I start, nervous. “And it helped us both to be cool, and it tells us what to say.”

“What..? I guess I can’t say it makes no sense..” He starts, and then his expression changes. “Wait, it tells you what to say all the time?” He asks. I nod in response.

“Does that mean that.. it’s been telling you what to say to me too?” He asks, but immediately starts talking after. “Was that not really you?”

Oh god. “N-no! I mean, yes it was me! But-“ “Jeremy. Stop talking, you’re not helping your case” He stops me, upset.

Oh no, damn it!

“I’m sorry-!” I say, quiet. “I need to think for a moment, by myself” He replies. “Bye Jeremy” He walks around me.

“Wait!” I exclaim, too late. ‘What the hell! I told you it would end up badly!’ I shout, turning towards the SQUIP.

“Don’t worry, Jeremy, this was necessary! You need to help him realize what’s so great about SQUIPs” It replies, not concerned.

‘What? Why?’ I ask, upset. ‘Trust me, Jeremy. Now, you have to look through Rich’s locker”

‘What? I don’t even know his combination..’ Suddenly, the SQUIP makes me walk towards it and open it up. ‘Oh. Woah.’ I say. I pull out a box of running shoes. I open it up to see.. ‘SQUIPS? Oh my god, there has to be enough in here for the entire school!’ I think to the SQUIP.

“Jeremy, once you distribute these, everybody will be happier, and you’ll gain Michael’s trust” The SQUIP tells me, grinning. “Now, Jeremy, there’s a beaker on the ground over there that was dropped,” The SQUIP gestures to a prop on the ground to the right. “Fill it with some of your Mountain Dew and put the pills in with it!”

I follow its directions closely and I stare at the beaker for a moment. “Uh, what the frick is that?” Somebody says behind me. I turn quickly to see Jenna Rolan.

“Ah, I was just making Puck’s Pansy Serum!” I say, smiling awkwardly.

“I’m getting Mr. Reyes-“ I stop her before she can walk away.

“Wait! I have something that can help you fit in” I say, directed by the SQUIP.

“What is it?” She asks hurriedly. “A supercomputer that fixes your problems, and Mountain Dew!” I reply, holding the beaker out to her.

She takes it and drinks some. “Ah! Ow!” She groans in pain. Suddenly, she looks at me and grins. “Wow! This feels so amazing! Thank you!” She says, eagerly walking off with the beaker.

“Good job, Jeremy! Now Jenna is going to SQUIP some of your castmates and help you stop them from being pitiful children,” The SQUIP smirks. “And make them chill”

‘I hope you’re right about this..’ I think.

The SQUIP chuckles. “Don’t you worry, Jeremy. Everything will turn out wonderfully”

I stare at where Michael walked away, and I just hope that he’ll trust me after this..

That’s all I ever wanted from this entire situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short becauseee I didn’t have much more to write in it
> 
> The next one will be longer in honor of the play, so get ready for that,,?
> 
> Also making Michael upset hurts oop


	11. The Play

As I clamber into the theatre, I hear Mr. Reyes introducing the play to the audience out in front of the stage.

“..I know if Richard Goranski were here with us tonight instead of in the ICU at Beth Israel, he would say, the show must go on!” He announces. “..with Mr. Reyes as my understudy!”

I roll my eyes, walking further backstage. I see Michael off in the wings, staring thoughtfully in another direction. I look after him, regretful of what I’m doing.

“Quiet backstage please..” I hear somebody say, drained.

Sounds like Christine.. Just as I’m about to turn to look at her, the SQUIP comes out of nowhere.

“Jeremy, remember the plan! We save all these people who are feeling sad, and that includes Christine!” It says. “We’ll get to her in due time, all you have to do is let it happen”

I stay silent for more than a few moments. ‘No.. I can’t do this’ I reply, thinking about what happened with Michael.

“What do you mean?” It says, indignant.

‘I mean, I’m not going through with the plan!’ I respond. It looks pissed.

Oh god.

“It’s a bit late for that, Jeremy” It gestures towards the stage, and I look.

“What angel wakes me up from my flowery bed?” Brooke says, acting skills less than average.

“Some potion, my lady?” Mr. Reyes offers, acting even worse than Brooke.

“Thanks!” Brooke says, taking a swig from the beaker.

Wait. The beaker!

“I warned thee, gentle mortal! It’s time to feed once again!” Brooke laughs evilly, her acting suddenly.. flawless.

‘Oh my god! You’re going to SQUIP the whole cast!’ I realize.

“That’s just the beginning, Jeremy! Soon enough, I will be inside of everybody’s brains!” The SQUIP says, grinning menacingly.

‘I’ll stop you!’ I say in my head, turning towards Mr. Reyes, who came from the stage. “Oh! Mr. Reyes! You can’t let anybody else have a drink from the beaker!” I tell him, desperate.

Mr. Reyes looks at me tiredly. “Don’t be silly! It’s just Tic Tacs and Mountain Dew!” He says. “I even tried it for myself!”

“What, no-!”

Suddenly, the SQUIP interrupts me. “Up, up, down, down, left, right, A”

I wince in pain, and Mr. Reyes does as well. “Mr. Reyes?” I groan. He pushes me. “You pathetic boy! Do you think I want to be here? My SQUIP says I can do much better than this!” He laughs. “It says I can go all the way onto broadway!”

“What did you do to him?!” I ask, out loud.

“I realize now that I’ll only have a perfect operating system once everybody shares a social network!” It says, eerily cheerful.

‘I didn’t want that!’

“Don’t you see? It’s the only way to achieve what you want, Jeremy!” It says. “And why stop at the school? There’s an entire planet of suffering people who need my help! I would’ve never discovered this if it weren’t for you, Jeremy”

I feel sick.

‘Oh god- no- I’ll fight back! I’ll get drunk! That stops you right?’ I ask, voice desperate.

“I’ll simply come back when you’re sober, unless you plan on staying completely wasted for the rest of your life” It says, amused.

‘Come on! There had to be some way to turn you off!’ I say, frustrated.

“Oh, I would stop there if I were you. Remember what happened to Rich when he tried to fight back?” The SQUIP asks me, teasing.

Rich? What did he even.. I gasp. He was asking for Mountain Dew Red at the party, and then Christine told me about it on the phone!

‘I just need some Mountain Dew Red! Then it’s over for you, SQUIP!’ I say, not thinking logically.

“We had it discontinued! For that, you’d need to go back to the 1990’s” it says, laughing.

‘There has to be a way to get it’ I think, upset. “Oh, too bad, Jeremy!” The SQUIP snickers, enjoying my suffering.

I hiss. ‘If Rich knew somebody might have it there, there has to be some out there!’

“I love the enthusiasm, Jeremy” It smirks, sarcastic. I didn’t even notice that I was on the stage, but now that I look out next to me, the entire audience is staring at me. Damn it.

“Uh oh, Jeremy! You better behave” the SQUIP teases, chuckling. I scowl in response, feeling weak. “What the hell-Somebody help me, please-“ I say, drained beyond belief.

I hear quick footsteps running towards me. “Jeremy! Don’t worry, I’m here!” It’s Christine.

I look up, despite the SQUIP’s control over my movements. “Christine!” I say, strained.

“Oh, Jeremy! I saw you out here, and I saw you becoming more and more weak, and-“ She stops rambling. “Anyways, I have something to help you and everyone else!” She takes something from in her bag.

I gasp. “You got-“ “Yep! Mountain Dew Red” She grins. “How?” I ask, despite my current situation and the fact that I need her help now.

“Unimportant, I’ll tell you after I save you!” She exclaims.

“Okay, give it to me?” I ask her, frantic.

She looks conflicted. “Well, Jeremy, you really hurt my feelings these past couple months” She starts. “So, I think I need an apology from you first..”

I stare at her. “But- I need it right now! Please” I say.

She gives me a look. I wince. “Okay, Okay.. I’m-!” Suddenly I'm unable to speak. As I try to say ‘sorry’, the word comes out jumbled.

“Christine! I can’t say it, like, physically! This is important, please just give it to me!”

Christine huffs. “Jeremy! This apology is important to me, I’m your best friend, remember?” She says.

“Really! I can’t say it, look!” I attempt to say sorry again, but it comes out all messed up again.

Christine bites her lip. Before she can say anything, the SQUIP makes me tackle her. “Ah! Jeremy!” She squeaks, upset. “Stop! You’re gonna ruin the play! I’m just trying to help!”

I scoff. “Is that all you care about? What happened to being my best friend?” I ask. She glares at me. “You say that, when you got rid of me in a flash!” She replies, her voice thick. “Of course I care about you! I just have a passion for theatre!” She dodges some hits that the SQUIP is making me throw at her, but one hits her arm.

“Ow! Why are you hitting me, Jeremy?” She asks, wincing.

“I swear, it’s the SQUIP! Please, I’m- sorry!” The SQUIP behind me hisses, stiffening my arms. I huff, giving it the middle finger in my mind.

“Uh- Jake? Could you, help me get Jeremy to drink this?” She ask Jake, out in the wings. “Of course” I hear him reply, as Christine picks me up under my arms and holds me up.

Just as Jake is about to make me drink the Red, The SQUIP syncs him up with me.

Jake suddenly pours the soda onto the stage, grinning eerily. “No!” I shout, voice strained.

“Jeremy, do you see what you’re making me make him do?” The SQUIP says.

Jake proceeds to rip off his leg casts. “Woah! It healed your legs?” I ask. “Nope! But I can’t feel the pain!” He says. “I can’t feel it here,” He moves his legs around. “Or here” He puts his hand on his chest. Oh my god.

“Jeremy! There you are” I hear Brooke’s voice. “Jeremy, I can’t believe you used me to get with my friend!” She says.

“What- no! You-“

Chloe stops me. “And you made me realize that I wasn’t good enough!” She hisses.

“Isn’t that.. good?” I hear Christine ask, weak.

“No! I don’t want to know that! I want to be liked!” Chloe huffs. “And I want to be seen!” Brooke chimes in, upset. “Wait.. I like you, Chloe” She says, looking at her.

“And I see you, Brooke” Chloe says. Brooke grins. “Chloe!” She hugs her. “I can’t believe I was ever jealous of you!”

Chloe gasps. “You were jealous of me? That’s sweet!” She hugs Brooke back. Jake joins in and hugs them both. What the hell?

Christine breathes deeply behind me. “Oh, look how happy everybody is with my help!” The SQUIP says. I pointedly ignore it’s words, spotting the bottle of soda.

“Oh! There’s more drops in the bottle, Christine!” I tell her.

“But.. how am I going to get it?” She asks. The SQUIP chuckles behind me. “If you can fight off my control, then I’m sure you’ll be able to fight off everybody else!” It says, amused.

All the students on stage come after me and Christine. “Fight them off! I know you can do it, you’re tough” I say to Christine, smiling weakly.

She smiles back, lifting me up with her, dragging me along as she pushes through the SQUIP zombies. As she pushes off the last student, she grips the bottle in her small hands. “I got it!” She squeaks.

“I know what you’re trying to do, Christine” Jenna comes out of nowhere, smirking. “I know what everybody is doing at all times!”

Christine becomes surrounded by people as she pushes me into a safer spot away from the students. “Jeremy! Catch the bottle!” She says, launching the soda across all the zombies.

“Don’t drink that, Jeremy” the SQUIP says. “Oh, I’m sure you’d love that. Why not?” I ask, hissing.

“If you drink that soda, you’ll never be with him” The SQUIP gestures over to backstage, where Michael comes out.

“Jeremy?” He says.

“Michael?”

“I’m so happy to see you! Um, I wanted to say sorry” He says, stepping close to me.

“Why?” I ask, quiet.

He laughs softly. “Because, silly! You were right about SQUIPs.. It feel amazing” he smiles brightly.

“No, Michael-“

“I hate play rehearsal, it never appealed to me” He says. “I’m perfect without it, as long as I’m with you” He touches my hand.

“No. This isn’t Michael” I say. “Of course It is! Only his insecurities and fears have been removed” the SQUIP says in response.

“I feel so safe here, Jeremy. I was afraid to admit this before, but, I love you” Michael admits, holding both my hands. A beat of silence hangs over us. “Don’t you have something to say to me?” He asks after a moment.

“That’s your cue, Jeremy” the SQUIP says from behind Michael.

“And he’ll do whatever I say?” I ask the SQUIP.

“That’s what I promised, isn’t it?” It replies, looking hopeful.

I take a deep breath. “Great” I step close to Michael and lean in closer. “Drink this” I whisper, pushing the bottle into his hands.

As Michael drinks the Mountain Dew Red, The SQUIP looks at me frantically. “What- think about what you’re saying! Isn’t this what you wanted?” It says.

“How do you feel?” I ask Michael, paying no mind to the SQUIP. “Uh..” he starts, then winces. “Ow!”

My face drops. “Oh no-“ Suddenly, all the other students start to groan in pain.

“What did I do?” I ask, frantic.

Christine stands up from her place on the ground, stumbling. She looks at me. “Jeremy, I think you deactivated the SQUIPs!” She grins.

I try to smile back, but my head starts to hurt like hell.

“Ah! Ow!” I hiss in pain, falling to the ground with everyone else.

The last thing I hear is Christine calling my name and a ringing in my head.


	12. Voices in My Head

“Mm..” I mumble, opening up my eyes.

I wince at the harsh light that fills my vision.

I blink a few times before I try to sit up. “Ow-“ My head hurts like hell.

I look down at myself.

Oh. I’m in the hospital.

What happened?

“Feels like a part of you is missing, doesn’t it?” I hear a voice next to me.

I gently turn to look for the source. “..Rich?” I ask.

He nods, and then winces harshly. “God, it hurts like a motherfucker,” He says. “Jeremy, be honest, what have they been saying about me while I was gone?”

Oh. He’s referring to the kids at school.

I stay silent, withholding the answer.

“I didn’t think it’d be that bad..” Rich sighs and groans as he attempt to shift in his hospital bed.

“I’m sorry” I say, guilt in my voice. “Sorry?” He asks indignantly. “Are you kidding? I’m finally free from that hivemind!” He grins weakly.

“And once I’m out of here, the ladies are going to learn to love the real Rich Goranski!” He stops for a moment. “...and the dudes. Holy shit, I’m bi!” He realizes.

“Um, well- wait, your SQUIP’s gone? How?” I ask.

“Just ask your theatre friend! She’s been here talking to me, keeping me company while you were asleep.” Rich says. “Christine?” I ask, just as the door to our room opens.

“You’re welcome, Rich,” It’s Christine. She walks past him and stops at the side of my bed.

“Chris, what happened? I remember blacking out and..” She lights up. “It was so crazy! All the SQUIPped students were chasing after me, and then I saw Michael with you, and then suddenly everybody was screaming,” She rambles.

“Then you fell over! It really scared me” She finishes with a huff.

“Ah, okay.. but please be more quiet? My head hurts” I tell her.

“Sorry, Jeremy” She smiles.

“..why were you still here for me after how I acted?” I ask her.

“Well, I couldn’t leave you alone.. and your dad kinda pushed me over the edge.” She says sheepishly.

“My.. dad?” I repeat, confused. Suddenly the door is pushed open again, and my dad walks in.

“Jeremy, thank god, are you okay?” He asks me, concerned.

“I’m great, surprisingly-“

“Oh good. Because you’re grounded,” He interrupts me. “I’m gonna make some changes around the house, so-“

He stops, noticing that I’m looking at him in wonder. “Dad! You’re actually wearing pants!” I grin.

He smiles. “Don’t look so surprised, Jeremy, I’m your father. I’m the responsible one around here,” He says.

“Now, let’s get this straight, who’s Michael, and why did I have to hear about him from Christine in the hospital waiting room?” He inquires.

My face flushes. “It doesn’t matter now, he probably doesn’t like me anymore after what I did..”

My dad and Christine look at each other knowingly.

“What?”

Christine giggles. “I can’t believe after all that, you still know nothing about relationships”

I huff in response, embarrassed.

“Listen, Jeremy,” My dad starts. “I know how to ask somebody on a date, no matter what gender” I stare at him blankly.

He stares back. “Buy him a rose and apologize for.. whatever in the world happened,” He says. “Compliment how he looks”

Christine joins in after he finishes. “How about.. ‘I appreciate your intelligence’!” She grins.

Suddenly, Rich lets out a laugh. We all turn to him. “You need something that’s less, uh, vanilla” he smirks.

“What.” I say flatly.

“Okay, here, tell him that he makes you aroused” I swear my face turns a million shades of red.

At least, that’s how it feels.

Christine sighs. “Ignore him, just listen to our advice”

Rich makes an indignant sound in the background.

Christine rolls her eyes in response. “Get over yourself” She smiles.

“And good luck, Jeremy, not that you’ll need it” She says, bouncing away.

As I get up, my dad stays. “Jeremy, in case this wasn’t clear already, I’ll support your, um. Relationship” he says. I stand still for a little while.

“...Thank you, Dad” I smile nd slowly walk through the hospital door.

I take a deep breath as I check out of the hospital, walk out, and wait for my dad to come out too.

Looks like it’s time for school again.

......

My dad drops me off at the school, which I’m so grateful for.

He hasn’t done that in... forever.

As I step into the school, I feel my breath pick up. As I round the lockers, I spot Chloe, Brooke, Jake, and Jenna waiting there in front of my locker.

“Oh- Uh- hey, you guys,” I say in surprise. “Well, uh.. about what happened-“

Chloe simply holds up a hand and I stop talking. “Slow down, we’re here to help you” She says.

“Yeah, we’ve been looking everywhere for you, man” Jake continues. “Just wanted to give you advice on asking out Michael” He elaborates.

My face flushes. “What?! How did you know?” I ask, scanning the group of students.

“Well, ever since we did those drugs at the play, I’ve felt like I knew everything about you guys!” Chloe answers. I laugh in my mind at the use of the word ‘drugs’.

It’s a bit more complicated than that.

“Okay, first of all, make him feel seen, okay?” Jenna cuts in, sincere.

“Yes! That’s very important!” Brooke interjects, soft.

I nod. “I got it..”

“We’re not done yet!” Chloe huffs. “Now, I’m not exactly sure, but I think Michael is attracted to your..” She searches for a word. “Dorkiness? I don’t know” She gives up, but I get what she means, I think.

“Yo, I’ll totally give you advice if you need it” Jake says, putting a hand on my back.

“Thank you..” I say, dragging out the words.

It’s just awkward to be getting advice from the ex of the person you’re about to ask on a date.

Just a little though.

God, all this advice reminds me of the SQUIP.

The voices in my head.

I take in the advice, of course, but I try and tune out the voices.

I sigh. “Thanks, you guys” I wave them off.

“Good luck, Jeremy!” Brooke says, grinning.

I turn around on my heel and walk through the halls. As I get lost in my own thoughts and how I’m going to work this out, I almost run into somebody near the theater.

“Sorry-!” I apologize as I realize who it was.

Red varsity jacket, gray shirt, green bandana...

“Michael!” I jump.

We make eye contact for a silent moment before I speak up again.

“Listen, uh, I’m sorry about-“ As I’m about to jump into my whole spiel about how much of an asshole I’ve been, he starts to talk over me.

“Look, I don’t need to hear an entire speech about how sorry you are. I’ve already forgiven you.” He says.

“What?” I say, surprised.

“I still remember how it felt when it was in my head,” He continues. “It was like you said. It tells you what to say and how to say it” There’s a moment of silence that hangs over our heads.

“So, what did yours look like?” he asks.

“Um. Keanu Reeves” I say, sheepish.

He cracks a small smile. “Well. Mine looked like Bob Marley”

I laugh in response, and he laughs with me. “That’s pretty good..” I finish.

He stops laughing. “Uh.. it’s really embarrassing to say this,” He starts. “But, with the SQUIP I felt free and like nothing could stop me. And I realized that I.. liked everything being easy for me”

I stare at him for a moment, studying him. “That’s not a bad thing. I don't think anybody wants things to be hard for them” I reply, genuine.

He looks into my eyes. I think he can tell that there’s words I want to say.

He takes a breath. “Jeremy. I don’t think you’re finished talking” And I was right..

I pull my lip between my teeth, nervous. “Um.. you want to, uh, play Apocalypse of the Damned?” I ask. “With just the two of us?”

He smiles softly at me, then looks at his feet. “What about.. the voices that are left over in our minds?” He asks. He has them too..

“I mean, they’ll always be there, but maybe we can have each other to drown them out?” I say.

His lips curve into a sincere smile. “I think that’d be really killer” We both share a laugh together.

“That’s a yes, by the way” He teases.

My face flushes, and I laugh despite myself. “So, are we going to.. tell the others?” I ask, uncertain. He looks at me.

“Maybe.. but first,” He stops. He then plants a kiss on my lips.

I smile, accidentally breaking the kiss. “Sorry-“ 

He grins and kisses me again. “You apologize a lot, you know” He says.

I flush yet again. “Uh- yeah” I say, not wanting to say sorry in response.

He exhales. “Well,” He touches my hand. “Shall we go tell them now?”

I grip his hand. “Yeah, probably” I say, still dazed.

He brings me up with him by my hand and we start back around the other corner to find the group.

It doesn’t take long, since suddenly they’re literally right around the corner, with Christine and Rich along with them.

“Woah!” I say, almost bumping into Brooke. “What are you guys doing right here?” Michael asks, fidgeting with my hand.

“Oh, nothing much” Jenna says offhandedly. The others are looking at us expectantly. I snort, holding up our linked hands.

They all cheer excitedly. Christine hugs me tight.

I squeak, to my embarrassment.

As I hear the cheers of my newfound friends, I also hear something else.

In my mind.

I feel my eyes begin to unfocus as I realize what it is.

Oh my god.

“Jeremy.” The voice says, metallic.

No. You’re not in control.

I’m the loudest voice in my head.

Not you.

“Jeremy, you know you can never get rid of me” it says, tinny and distant.

You don’t rule me anymore.

“Jeremy! Please!” It yells, desperate and glitchy.

You’re out of my life now.

I don’t know why I ever trusted you.

I’m the only one who can control my life.

The voice goes away after a second and I finally breathe easily.

I look to my side.

At my new boyfriend.

I look at my best friend, Christine, standing to my other side.

I look around at all my new friends.

Everything is going to be okay.

More than okay, even. It’ll be fantastic.

I’ve finally gotten everything right, and I’ll never let anything ruin it.

Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any new chapters after this will be bonus chapters
> 
> Like certain events from a different PoV
> 
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
